


Paparazzi

by Homo_Vulcanensis



Series: The Green and the Yellow [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bad Newspapers, M/M, Post-TMP, Public Display of Affection, dm - Freeform, shortest short that ever shorted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homo_Vulcanensis/pseuds/Homo_Vulcanensis
Summary: Spock and Kirk solve an issue they have with overly interested news reporters. With mixed results.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: The Green and the Yellow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072271
Kudos: 41





	Paparazzi

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there reader!  
> This is a short thing I wanted to write. It features almost nobody, and is thought as a continuation to 'The San Andreas Incident'. You don't have to read it (but you are welcome :)), you just need to know that this is post-TMP and that our favorite couple has just gotten together. Spock is still a Commander.

When they reached the promenade, Kirk still hadn’t quite calmed down. Spock next to him seemed rather discontented as well, if the speed at which he was jogging was anything to go by. Kirk grumbled inwardly and endeavored to keep up with his bondmate. Cold wind blew into his face and the ocean slowly swayed next to them, as they circumnavigated passers-by.

The day had begun so nicely. Kirk had been drinking tea, sitting on the couch next to Spock, who had been wrapped in a blanket, looking out the tall windows. It was a day off for both of them, as the semester holidays had just begun, and Spock had thought about using the rest of the day for some quality time in the lab, while Kirk had planned on some reading in the academy library’s “new books” section. Kirk had just stretched and laid one surreptitious hand on his bondmate’s shoulder, when his PADD had signaled that he had received a message from Doctor McCoy. He could tell because he had programmed it to make the hissing sound of a hypospray. He had read what Bones had sent him, and then he had reread it, barely concealing his astonishment.

“What is it?”, Spock asked, clearly reading Jim’s emotions over the bond. “Look!”, Kirk had managed to say and shoved the PADD in Spock’s approximate direction before standing up and getting himself another cup of tea. “Differently than what Doctor McCoy writes here, I would say that a bit more than our ‘gay asses’ are present on this photograph.”, Spock pointed out helpfully. “Who does this kind of thing?”, Kirk wondered, angrily downing his tea. “There is an article attached, I would presume that there is an author indicated.”, Spock said, pretending to be calmer than he was. “Open that thing then!”, Kirk said and sat back down next to Spock. Anxiously, they read the article that belonged to the picture of them standing next to each other in line at the metro station.

“Famed Starfleet Captain In Love with First Officer?”, Kirk read, mimicking the voice of an obnoxious news reporter. “Well, first of all, I have tree complete stripes now, and you’re nobody’s First Officer anymore.”, Kirk commented. “This so called ‘article’ is full of factual untruths.”, Spock agreed. “I am also concerned that somebody should earn a living with such non-sense.”, he added. “Can we sue the journal?”, Kirk wondered. “I believe this goes under the guise of public figures.”, Spock guessed. Kirk sighed. “Can we go for a run?”

The promenade came to an end, and they had to leave the waterfront and entered the city. ‘Any idea how we can solve our little problem?’, Kirk asked over the bond. ‘We will need to hope that they lose interest in us.’, Spock replied. ‘But how do we do that?’, Kirk asked. ‘I do not know.’

Spock heard a strange clicking sound and send the impression to Kirk. Both stopped jogging and looked around. “Over there.”, Kirk whispered. They pretended to look into a display window. Somebody leaned against the wall of a building, obviously trying to be unsuspicious, camera hanging around their neck. “At least we now know who is responsible for the pictures.”, Spock replied. “I think I have an idea what we could do.”, Kirk said, pretending to point at something in the window in front of them. “What…?”, Spock wanted to ask, but was cut short by a fervent kiss, initiated by Kirk. When they almost ran out of air, they broke from each other and looked over to the photographer. They were frozen in place, finger on the release button. Kirk threw them a ‘I see you’-gesture for good measure. “Let’s go home.”, he told Spock.

They knew that their work was done when Bones sent them another article. “What did you do?! Also, I’m here for it.”, he sent, followed by about a dozen laughing emoji. Spock raised an amused eyebrow, and Kirk laughed loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and also happy holidays to everyone that this might pertains.


End file.
